Mine is bigger than yours
by Ms. KaraokeBlue
Summary: A slashy fan scene rewrite from An Other Kind Of Fury by Helena Perry


The pounding water sluiced down his body. He turned his face into the spray and rinsed the suds out of his hair. Bryan took a moment to enjoy being clean again. The heat also helped to release some of the lingering tension. He grimaced as his fingers prodded the raised pink scar tissue on his chest. He looked down at the jagged slashes that punctuated his tan skin and crossed the knotted lines of his muscles.

No one would ever accuse him of being a pretty bastard, Bryan thought wryly.

At least the scars looked like they were healing.

He'd taken the opportunity to grab a shower when Alex arrived with help to bathe Karla, finding the facilities without too much difficulty. Finding himself unescorted for the moment, he'd only been tempted in passing to explore the façade of the Café. Its secrets would have to wait; his promise to Karla overrode his curiosity (not to mention his career principals, his inner-Gray perked up).

Bryan turned off the shower and ran his hands through his wet hair, slicking it back out of his face. That was better. Stepping out of the stall he wound a towel loosely around his hips.

He looked up as the door to the shower room was suddenly pushed open and Kidd walked in. Their eyes met. Neither man was expecting to find the other there. However between one blink and the next, Kidd found himself driven back forcefully against the door by the bulkier man. Bryan was growling viciously, his forearm shoved into his throat.

"You son of a _Bitch_!"

Kidd's answering snarl was cut off as Bryan shoved at him again, nearly lifting him off his feet. His face hovered close, fury building in his stormy blue eyes. "Where the hell have you been?!"

Making a strangled noise, Kidd tried to pry the arm away. "Just 'cause they made you my girlfriends _nurse _doesn't make that your business!"

Bryan huffed a bitter laugh. His hot breath blew into Kidd's face. His hazel eyes narrowed. "I'm a lot more than your girlfriends nurse," he insinuated between clenched teeth. He grasped the thin material of Kidd's cotton shirt in his fingers.

Kidd's purpling face darkened, his forearms locked with Bryan's. The two men grappled in the small space of the bathroom. They crashed into walls and the sink before ramming up against the door. "You are nothing to her!" Kidd snarled.

Bryan's countenance was dark and his eyes had a strange light to them as though Kidd's words had hit a nerve. "Oh you don't want to go there, Karaoke." His words seared the air between them like burning petrol.

That just made Kidd wilder, "Did you do something to her?!" he demanded. The idea that something else could have happened to his critically injured girlfriend pushed him to the edge. "I'll kill you, you bastard!"

The tables turned on the bigger man and Bryan found himself slammed into the shower stall.

"Rrragh!" Bryan's mouth filled with blood as his head snapped back.

"I swear—" Kidd's vicious rant cut off in midstream as he looked down between their bodies. Bryan's towel had come loose in the fight and he could see his groin. A bell shaped head glistened up at him.

In his shock he forgot to let go of Bryan's forearms.

"Someone's a little excited," he blurted in disbelief.

Bryan gave wiped the back of his mouth with his arm, smearing a streak of blood, "Fuck you. That's anger."

"Then you and I have a different idea about anger, mate."

"Not as much as you seem to think," Bryan snorted, un-amused.

Kidd's jaw clenched. He immediately took stock of himself and found in the fight that he was feeling a little tighter against his zipper than he should be. _Fuck. What the hell-? _

Bryan watched him closely.

"Fuck you!" Kidd finally realized he was still holding onto him and let go as though he was burned. Was there something in the steam?

"It's about her. You realize," Bryan commented suddenly as smooth as a lager.

"Shut up!"

Kidd found himself suddenly backing up as the cop loomed up, naked and proud, right in his space.

"I think you want to know what happened between me and Karla." Bryan pushed him.

Swallowing bitterly, Kidd heard himself say, "Let's hear it then."

Leaning over, Bryan's mouth hovered next to his ear. "I had her in my lap, writhing for me like a wild little brushfire."

Kidd exhaled hard.

"And you know what?" Bryan thrust his hard cock against the bulge in Kidd's jeans, "the sound she made when she came on my dick made me come like a little school boy."

Kidd knew that sound. He hated the fact that Bryan had heard her. Hated that he'd been somewhere so far away not to know that this was happening. Had she really-? It seemed like he'd just been texting her on the phone, before this whole disaster with the Steel Panthers, and he could almost feel her desperation to connect . . .

Shit.

Bryan watched the bleakness settle in the other man's chameleon eyes. Damn it. He didn't want to break rockstar. He wanted the fire back. That locked jaw with pointed chin and smouldering witchy gaze was doing something to his body that he obviously couldn't ignore (and should Gray _ever_ catch wind of this—he'd never let it go).

All the shit flying the past couple of days and Bryan found he suddenly didn't care.

He reached for the fly of Kidd's jeans.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kidd snarled.

"Getting off, what the fuck are you doing?" Bryan groaned.

Kidd's answer was cut off as Bryan wrapped his large hand around his cock and gave it a hard stroke. His breath exploded from his lips in a shuddering exhale. He braced a hand against Bryan's bulging forearm.

"This is crazy," he panted.

"The whole fucking world is crazy," Bryan answered him, focused intently on the dual sensation of the silk clad iron length he had pulsing against his palm. His own cock throbbed in empathy.

His hesitation was brief, his self-recrimination was only about to begin. Kidd reached down and locked the door underneath him.

Understanding gleamed in Bryan's eyes.

"No one," Kidd uttered in a sub-growl, "ever hears about this."

That cocky grin, the one he hated, flashed at him. "How quiet can you be?"

With that, Bryan began to stroke him off with long, hard jerks. Kidd hissed as his stomach muscles clenched. He glared holes in the messy auburn hair of the TRU cop as he was true to his word and almost made him shout out.

Bryan's hot callused palm was collecting the moistness seeping from his tip. Kidd wordlessly cursed as the smooth glide of skin on skin made his whole body tense. Heat coiled too easily in his lower belly.

"Fuck, slow down," he panted, feeling as though he were about to burst.

A gleam of white teeth, "Don't worry about it."

_Yeah right. _

The heat of Bryan's circumcised member burned through the material of Kidd's jeans. He rolled his head back against the door in wordless admonition to what he was about to do. Then he pulled the bottom of his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. More than any other time he missed the presence of his chain. For a second his thoughts turned to Jake and what he'd done to Karla.

_How can we . . ? _

Then Bryan's mouth was on his nipple and all rational thought fled.

"Fuck," Kidd groaned as Bryan roughly latched on with his teeth. Though his cock was in a vice-like grip, Kidd could feel it pulse as it swelled in response to the rough man-handling.

Cuffing him on the head, Kidd pushed Bryan away, "I want to keep that, yeah?"

Bryan smirked.

Kidd removed the rest of his clothing. His tanned skin was smooth and the perfect color of golden sand all over. He wasn't very hairy just a trail leading from below his navel down to the dark bush of pubic hair. It emphasised his generous, and very prominent, manhood.

"You'd be very pretty together," Bryan commented.

Shaking his head as though he hadn't heard right, Kidd said, "What?"

"You and Karla."

Kidd took a threatening step forward, "You don't get to fucking talk about her."

"I figure I do," Bryan said through his teeth. "since we all but fucked in a restaurant booth."

Making a sound of rage, Kidd rushed forward and tackled the bigger man. He aimed everything right for the brick shithouse's chest.

He found he'd been messed with when Bryan was waiting for him, taking the blow casually that would have flattened another man. Instead he was flipped around like some kind of choreographed martial arts move and found himself braced against the counter.

Bryan was now behind him. Kidd stiffened instinctually.

"How far are we going to take this?" Bryan asked calmly. His eyes met Kidd's in the mirror.

A breath gusted from Kidd's lips. _How far? _

It seemed Bryan found what he was looking for in his reflection. Kidd chanced a glare at his treacherous image but his eyes didn't linger. He didn't want a reminder of what the hell he was doing. He just wanted to do it.  
He couldn't explain why.

A little growl made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Kidd tried but couldn't stop the shiver that worked itself free at the sound. He reached down to grasp a hold of his aching length and found his hand swatted away as Bryan reached between his legs to give him a tug.

Kidd's head bobbed as a hot spasm of pleasure took him by surprise. He had to hold the counter with both hands.

Spitting into his free hand, Bryan reached between the crack of Kidd's ass.

He couldn't help it. He jumped.

"Fuck!"

"Relax blondie," Bryan crooned as he used the moisture to lubricate the tight ring his fingers relentlessly prodded. "I'll only hurt you a little."

Surprised at himself, Kidd found himself huffing a laugh. "Go to hell, Blue. Just get it over with."

Obligingly he felt him pressing down. Kidd could feel Bryan's eyes on his face as he worked himself in a little and then in one solid thrust he was in.

Kidd bit down to keep from making a sound. He grunted as Bryan's massive girth filled him. He hated to admit it but the man was proportionately huge. _Bastard_.

It hurt but then he was expecting pain; almost relished the sensation.

Bryan's stomach muscles flexed as he pulled out excruciatingly slowly. He pulled back; out of Kidd. Then he rocked forward again. Kidd braced himself against the sides of the counter as the movement jolted through his arms. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he made a wordless snarl.

Their bodies became slick with sweat and lingering steam. Bryan's motions became smoother, harder. He was using bone jarring, bruising force. Kidd could feel the deep shuddering breaths exhaled against his shoulders.

He could feel that familiar aching tightness curling inside him. Kidd groaned low in his throat and reached over his head and grabbed the back of Bryan's neck.

Bryan snapped his hips forward and hit something inside Kidd that made him shout and convulse into Bryan's grasping hand. He gasped in some air but it only made the fire burn brighter. He was going to come. His body jerked.

"Fuck!" Bryan grunted as Kidd bucked in his arms. He could smell the sharp scent of semen as he felt Kidd spurt long hot ropes of come.

Bryan slammed him down and jammed into him. His bulky arms locked around the Kidd's athletic form as he followed him over the brink, grinding his hips into Kidd's ass.

He pressed his naked body against Kidd's heaving back as he rocked his hips slowly, spent.

"Get off," Kidd bit out.

"Aw," Bryan panted, "No spooning?" He disengaged with a jerky hiss and stepped away.

They cleaned up in silence.

Dressed once more but feeling infinitely different than the man that had walked in what seemed like a million years ago, Kidd placed his hand on the door handle and tried to focus on making the right decision for Karla. Which was what he _should_ have done from the beginning. He stared blankly at the swirling grain of the wood. He unlocked it and opened it a crack.

"Make sure she gets better," he said heavily.

"Don't give me that _bullshit!_"

Stalking forward, Bryan had barely finished getting dressed when he hauled Kidd around, "I don't know what you're torturing yourself over and frankly I don't care," he said through clenched teeth, "But you are going to see her. Right now."

Kidd was surprised by the vehemence in Bryan's voice. And by the physical shock that went through him when Bryan shoved him out the door towards the infirmary. _What the hell?! _As if he had to be _forced_ to go to his girlfriend! Angrily he shrugged off Bryan's paw. It wasn't like he wasn't fighting every instinct he had to go to her! Ever since he regained consciousness he'd been fighting his urge to burst in there. Alex made it clear that she was too fragile, possibly even for him. Already feeling responsible for the Panther shit that kept happening in their lives, he sure as hell wasn't going to do anything else to make it worse for her.

If giant Boston crème here thought _he_ was an idiot for staying away . . . fuck.

"Why are you doing this?" Kidd asked harshly as they got closer to the room.

Giving a curt nod to Alex as he stepped into the hallway ahead of them, Bryan said, "Because right now, it's not about us."


End file.
